bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Primrose Maine
General Name: Primrose Maine Nicknames: Prim Age: 20 D.O.B: December 16th Race: Fullbringer Gender: Female Blood Type: Unknown Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5"4 Weight: 90 Hair: Pale Lavender Eyes: Pale Lavender Skin: Porcelain/pale Body type: Thin Primrose has long beautiful pale lavander hair and lavander eyes accented by her lush lashes and full lush lips. She has baby soft porcelain skin that is very sensitive to light. Her body is thin and small, the perfect shape for modeling which she actually does inconsistantly on the side. She is normally seen wearing expensive clothing or fancy dresses. Personality Upon first meeting Primrose she is seemingly shy and gentle with a distinguishable kind and caring personality. However this reserved and quiet personality is just a disguise to hide her true nature and to allure people into a false sense of security. Her true nature however is that of a sadistic psychopath so twisted that she becomes sexually aroused by witnessing the suffering of others as well as inflicting that suffering. She is a gifted actor, as she is able to convince those around her that she is a kind individual with seemingly strong principles when in actuality she is the complete opposite. She is a compulsive liar and has jaded views of the world she utterly hates. Despite her overall sickened ideals she has fears as well as the ability to feel love for specific people in her life that she cares for she also has the ability to be loyal to those that she trusts unfathomably. History WIP Threads *The Faceless Killer *Getting to work Powers and Abilities Masteries Spent: 2750 Banked: 250 Fullbring Grimoire of Empty Faces Primrose’s Fullbring is “The Grimoire of Empty Faces”, with her power she manipulates her Grimoires soul giving the incantations in the book substance which they otherwise wouldn’t possess in the real world with it being a fake book of spells she discovered in an antique bookshop. Primrose can then perform the spells within her book, but not in the traditional "magical" sense. All her spells in the book are visually made of paper with the exception of the "magical" effects. For example a spell that would allow her to release a blast of flames from her book would instead cause a blast of origami like paper flames that would produce the magical effect of burning her target. Spells that would otherwise have no actual physical form/appearance wouldn’t fall under this visual twist. By reciting the mantra the user launches a sphere of paper at a target, if this sphere makes contact the target is wrapped in a skin tight layer of paper sheets that suppress the target preventing all action from it for 1 turn. 'Incantation: '"Inferus deos negatio" (Faceless gods denial) By reciting the mantra the user summons pages from the Grimoire that form a protective barrier around the user or target that shields them from 5 physical blows or 2 Reiatsu based attacks. The shield has the "magical" effect explained in the incantation which prevent indirect effects from affected anything within the barrier for the duration of the shield. The shield lasts 2 turns max or until broken. 'Incantation: "'Obiectam Inferus deus" (Barrier of the faceless god) By reciting the mantra the user is transformed into sheets of paper and can travel to any location they have previously visited. In combat the user can use this ability to dodge one attack with a cooldown of 4 turns. 'Incantation: '"Motus Inferus deus" (Movement of the faceless god) By reciting the mantra the user summons a powerful windstorm of paper that knocks back targets in a cone and deals damage. Can be used twice before going on cooldown. 'Incantation: '"Inferus macabre venti" (Faceless macabre winds) Lady_Angel.JPG|Angel Kamiumou2.png|Judgement By reciting the mantra the user summons powerful angelic wings made from paper for 3 turns that make the user light as a feather and able to fly. While active the user has two charges of “Judgement” which when used release paper pellets from the wings that rain down on a target location inflicting damage to targets caught in the zone. After both charges are used the ability goes on cooldown. 'Incantation: '"Chartam Principium Deorum" (Gods Paper Angel)- "Iudicii" (Judgement) Interaction Cliff Notes Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets (Anything over basic requires the Engineer ability). These MUST be mod approved. OC Relationships Trivia -Primrose was heavily inspired by Deadman Wonderlands Minatsuki Takami. Quotes Optional. Gallery 181489.jpg Dangan-Ronpa-Fanart-anime-34257921-620-877.jpg Kirigiri.Kyouko.full.1525663.jpg Kirigiri.Kyouko.full.1564669.jpg large.jpg tumblr_n3d8ix7XwG1tn9i45o1_400.jpg tumblr_static_kirigiri.kyouko.full.1546231.jpg tumblr_static_tumblr_inline_mkx1ueqlwh1rgczzt.png Untitled.png tumblr_static_kirigiri.kyouko.600.1523622.jpg tumblr_mo9nv4yJ0F1rrztono1_250cad.png Untitledsaf.png tumblr_mxrt7a6RGv1s87jhjo1_r1_400.png 2015-08-22-762556.jpeg Category:Fullbringer